Many people find it cumbersome to hold a leash and push a stroller at the same time. The present invention features a pet leash device for attaching to a stroller or baby carriage. The pet leash device of the present invention may also be used as a walking stick or attached to a walking stick.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.